ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
KGBeast
Anatoli Knyazev '''was an typical international mercenary who primarily dealt in weapons and Human trafficking, until he started working for Lex Luthor. After his confrontation with Batman, Anatoli required numerous treatments to recover including acquiring a cybernetic limb and prosthetic weapon to reassert his career. He also has recently started using the alias '''KGBeast, using advanced armor and technology to achieve his objectives. Biography Nairomi Confrontation Anatoli Knyazev '''was working in Nairomi, Africa for a warlord who kidnapped Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. He intercepted Jimmy's camera, finding a tracking device. Following the orders of their real employer, Lex Luthor, Anatoli and his men killed all of the warlord's henchmen and destroyed the compound with Superman arriving soon after, throwing public perception against him, as many were left to suspect he was somehow involved in the deaths and the destruction. Working under Luthor's Employ He later returned to the USA, where he attended an underground fight, losing money. After the fight, Anatoli briefly conversed with Bruce Wayne, where the latter successfully cloned his phone and later used it to discover that Anatoli worked for Luthor. Lois came to the same conclusion after investigating evidence from innovative alloy bullets used by him and his men, made specifically for them by LexCorp. Anatoli stalked Kahina Ziri in an underground train station in Metropolis, then Kahina was waiting for a train, as soon the train approaches, Anatoli kills her by pushing her in to the track and the train runs over. Kidnapping Martha Kent and Duel with Batman Anatoli soon was given another mission by Luthor, having his men take Martha Kent hostage while posing as a janitor in order to kidnap Lois. He brought her to Lex before returning to Martha, with direct orders to burn her to death in one hour unless Luthor contacted him and ordered otherwise. Shortly before the time was up, Batman broke into the warehouse where Anatoli and his men kept Martha. Upon realizing he was close to defeat, Knyazev lit the flamethrower, threatening to kill the hostage. Batman intervened by shooting his gas tank, however, and rescuing Martha from the fire, leaving Anatoli's fate a mystery. Survival and Enhancement Anatoli did in fact survive the flames, but unfortunately his entire body was burnt by the intense heat (mainly his left hand being so close to the point of origin). While Batman got Martha Kent to safety, Anatoli managed to get himself out of the building before the authorities arrived. He then proceeded to a hospital to be treated for his massive burns, only learning that his left arm would need to be amputated due to the massive burns. Before the authorities could identify him as a criminal, Anatoli left the hospital after getting the care he needed. With his missing limb and numerous other bodily setbacks, Anatloli used some of the connections he made while working for Lex Luthor, to acquire medical care beyond that of normal hospitals. Through these connections, Anatoli was able to not only be equipped with a new cybernetic hand but a prosthetic weapon that could be placed where his left arm once was. With these new changes in his career as a mercenary, Anatoli began to use the nickname '''KGBeast, so as to keep his identity a secret from Batman. Abilities Powers and Abilities Powers * Cybernetic Enhancement: Supplemented physique due to cybernetic enhancements. Abilities * Demolitions * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Marksmanship * Weaponry: The KGBeast has been known to show no discrimination in the weapons he chooses to use. Weaknesses * Missing Limb Paraphernalia Weapons * Prosthetic Gun: Having cut off his arm to avoid Batman, the KGBeast has since had it replaced with a prosthetic gun. He has impeccable aim with it, it is an automatic, and also features at least a bayonet, tear gas dispenser and scope. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Cyborgs